


On Matters of Loyalty

by Telaryn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Roleplay, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attraction has been building between Bobbi Morse and Jemma Simmons ever since their extraction from HYDRA.  Bobbi decides to see if the good doctor might be interested in a little role play, and finds Simmons more receptive than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Matters of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/gifts).



> Pure PWP - once you mentioned "tying each other to the headboard", pirateygoodness, it was all over. Merry Christmas!

Bobbi tilted her head to one side, considering how honest she wanted to be with the girl. “I was trying to decide if I liked it better when you were afraid of me or like you are now?”

Jemma’s sharp inhale of breath was audible in the tiny space, and even in the dim light Bobbi could see the crimson flush that spread across her pale skin. “What is it?” Bobbi asked, surreptitiously sliding her right hand closer to the young scientist.

“I, um,” Jemma dropped her gaze briefly, clearly struggling. “I’m not sure either.” She looked up sharply then, and the words she wanted to say tumbled out of her in a rush. “I liked being afraid of you. I mean, I like you now too, of course. Who wouldn’t?”

“Coulson let me read your file before he sent you undercover,” Bobbi said, expertly easing back the tension a notch. “It doesn’t surprise me that you were the one that pushed for a field assignment – you’re always challenging yourself. Always pushing your…limits.” She let the last word carry extra weight, allowing Jemma to see a little bit of the heat she was feeling.

 _Message received._ “I enjoy the thrill of trying something new,” Jemma managed, although her voice was still noticeably trembling. “I always have.”

“I can see that,” Bobbi said, shifting a little against her own growing arousal. “You know what I think you should do now?”

Jemma blinked, startled by the sudden shift in Bobbi’s tone and demeanor. “What?” Bobbi heard a small whimper at the edge of the girl’s voice and pressed her thighs together. This was going to be even better than she’d fantasized.

“I think you need to strip for me,” she said, keeping her tone perfectly level. Jemma inhaled again, rising partway off the bed. Before she could finish getting to her feet, Bobbi lashed out and grabbed her wrist, forcing her back into her seat. “You have two options here Dr. Simmons. You can say yes ma’am, and then do what I told you. Or you can get up, leave, and we’ll pretend this moment never happened.” Releasing her hold, she settled back and waited.

Openly shaking now, Jemma nevertheless managed to stammer a soft “yes ma’am” and get to back to her feet. Allowing herself a small pleased sound, Bobbi repositioned herself with her back against the headboard, her legs casually splayed. “Face me. Leave the bra and panties for now.” She slipped a hand under the waistband of her shorts, brushing a finger across her hard, damp clit and swallowing a soft moan. “We’re…we’re going to see just how eager you are to comply, Dr. Simmons.”

“I’m loyal Agent Morse,” Jemma said quickly, her hands fumbling with the buttons on her blouse as she watched Bobbi finger herself. “I promise.”

“Ah,” Bobbi countered, settling into her role. “but loyal to whom? That is what we need to explore.” Humming softly as Jemma’s blouse finally fluttered to the floor, she pushed a finger in past her slick folds of flesh. _Oh yes._ “Very nice,” she said, nodding encouragement as Jemma reached for the button on her slacks.

Her bra and panties were a matching set – lace trimmed, and a blue so dark it was almost black against the girl’s pale, freckled skin. “You lied on your application, Dr. Simmons,” Bobbi said, withdrawing her hand from her shorts and inching herself to the edge of the bed.

Even though she knew it was a game, Bobbi saw a flash of fear in Simmon’s wide, beautiful eyes. “You never turned against SHIELD,” she said, pushing to her feet. “You lied in order to discover HYDRA’s secrets.” Closing the distance that separated them, she traced Simmons’ lips with the tip of her still damp finger. They parted easily, and she ran the pad of her finger across the rough surface of Jemma’s tongue. “Suck.”

Soft lips closed around her finger, pulling at the skin with surprising strength. Bobbi gasped, her nerves lighting up and carving a line of fire straight through her body. “You have good instincts,” she said, her voice suddenly breathy as she felt a rush of fresh arousal slicking the tops of her thighs. “You think if you please me with your body that I won’t hurt you to find out your secrets.”

Pulling her hand free, she stepped slowly around Simmons – staying close to her without their bodies actually touching. “I don’t have any secrets Agent Morse,” Jemma whimpered, ducking her head. “I swear I’m loyal.”

Bobbi laughed. “And again you fail to specify ‘to whom’.” Pushing Jemma’s hair aside, she kissed the nape of her neck. “That’s all right. I can use pleasure to break you just as easily as pain.” Reaching down, she dug her fingers into the curve of Simmons’ ass – making the girl yelp in surprise. “On the bed, doctor. On your back, hands over your head.” She grinned, leaning in close so that her lips were almost touching Simmons’ ear. “If you want to make me happy, you could spread your legs. Show me how much you want to comply.”

She noted the tremor that shivered across the girl’s skin at her use of the word ‘comply’. _Well, we both have cause to be afraid of that one,_ she thought, watching as Jemma scrambled to do as she’d been told.

When Simmons was settled, Bobbi moved to take a heavy, well-crafted set of leather cuffs out of her bedside table. She understood that it was a side effect of the role she had adopted for herself, but her thoughts drifted inexorably to the webbed belt she’d left in the slacks she’d shed earlier. Imagining the bruises the material would leave on Simmons’ pale flesh wound her up in ways she didn’t dare freely admit…yet.

That wasn’t to say she couldn’t use them in a more hypothetical way to add to the current fantasy. “I have to admit,” she murmured as she secured Jemma’s wrists to the headboard, “I’m almost sorry you have such a strong sense of self-preservation.” Simmons entire body flexed as she craned her neck to look at Bobbi. “I would love to beat all your secrets out of you.” She trailed her fingertips lightly down Simmons’ body, watching the girl shiver. “Such beautiful skin would stripe so nicely.”

Jemma’s mouth opened in a perfect ‘o’ of surprise, but she made no sound at first. “How do you feel about that?” Bobbi asked, sliding down until she was pressed full length against her captive’s side.

“I don’t…” Simmons breathed, but her body arched – stiffening – as Bobbi slid her hand beneath the girl’s panties and pressed a finger against her clit.

“Or maybe I’ll just use my hands on you,” Bobbi went on, rubbing lazy circles into the hard, tight knot of flesh and nerve endings. “Bright red handprints burned into your flesh.” She slid two fingers inside the girl and began a tortuously slow fucking rhythm. “How long do you think you would be able to hold out before you told me everything I wanted to know?”

Metal rattled against wood as Simmons struggled to bring her hands down from over her head. Her fingers were scrabbling obsessively for something to grab onto. “Oh,” Bobbi grinned. “Not long, huh?” As much as she wanted to speed up her fingers, push Simmons over the edge and watch her come apart, Bobbi kept her pace slow and controlled.

“Talk to me, Jemma,” she purred, ducking her head to trace the line of Simmons’ ear with the point of her tongue. Shifting her angle, she added a second finger and saw tears immediately spring to the girl’s eyes. “Scream for me, doctor. Beg me to let you come.”

Simmons head turned then, and Bobbi smiled to see the sudden desperation in her eyes. “Oh, didn’t I mention that?” She picked up her pace a tick and Jemma whimpered in response. “Swear your allegiance to me and I’ll give you want you’re looking for.”

“I will…I do…Bobbi _please_..!” Her breath was coming in hard gulps now; Bobbi eased her back again. Possessed by a sudden, insane urge, she whispered a final instruction in Jemma’s ear before increasing the pace of her thrusts again. Simmons nodded frantically, her internal muscles beginning to flutter against Bobbi’s invading fingers. “Yes…please…anything…”

Bobbi could feel the energy building between them, her heart racing with anticipation. Just before it peaked she snapped, “Let me hear you, Dr. Simmons.”

“Hail HYDRA,” Jemma sobbed as the orgasm took her at last. “Hail…hail…”

It was one of the most twisted, beautiful things Bobbi had ever seen. She guided Jemma expertly through her climax, gentling her through the aftershocks, until Simmons lay quiet in her arms.

“You never did confess who you were loyal to,” she said, leaning down and kissing Jemma’s temple.

“You,” Simmons breathed, turning to look at her. “I’m loyal to you, Bobbi.” Her pupils were blown, and even though she was clearly exhausted her desire was obvious.

Smiling, Bobbi leaned down and kissed her hungrily. “Me, huh?” She was so wound up now, it felt like her entire body was caught in a low-level electrical current.

Simmons nodded weakly. “Untie me, and I swear I will show you how much.”


End file.
